Connection part two
by Jewels1
Summary: A New member of the X-Men atches Logan's attention


****

Connection 

Part two

He didn't even see her limbs, let alone when she was going to deal her next blow, she was so fast. She was a blur of speed. He couldn't believe it, he'd never seen anything like her. She was strong, fast had incredible agility, and threw massive fireballs. He loved it.

The other X-Men watching from above were in the same state of awe. They couldn't believe how fast she was. They could see now why the Professor had been so interested in her. Jean however had a dark look spread across her pretty features. She didn't like how this woman was stealing away her Wolverine. She glared down on the scene before her. Sure Logan was getting his ass kicked, but Jean knew that he was enjoying every minute of it.

Cyclops looked over and saw that look of disdain on his wife's face. He didn't know why, but he was slightly concerned anyway. He wondered what her problem was, and silently wished that he had psychic powers.

As the program finished, The X-Men congratulated Phoenix on being the first girl to ever kick Wolverine's butt. Phoenix lit a cigar and followed Logan out of the Danger Room. Logan's hair was slightly smoking, and he had cinder smudges on his face. 

"Hey Phoenix, wanna go get a drink? That was some nice fightin' back there. I offer a drink to anyone who can kick my ass. And it doesn't happen very often." Asked Wolverine, trying to flatter her, and although he didn't like to admit it, she deserved the praise.

"Sure, but promise we'll throw in some poker?" she replied sweetly, chewing on the end of her cigar. She sauntered off towards her room to change, as Wolverine stared after her grinning inwardly.

Phoenix threw on her favorite outfit. It was comfy, but sexy all the same. Her snug dark denim jeans matched perfectly with the tan cashmere sweater that clung to her curves in all the right places. She quickly ran a brush through her hair, and applied her fiery red lipstick, and ran out the door to meet Logan in the Games Room.

Jean watched silently from the shadows, watched Phoenix happily bound down the hallway, obviously a little late for her and Logan's "date". She grunted angrily to herself.

'Logan never asked me for a drink.' She thought angrily. She wasn't that different from Phoenix, or so she'd like to believe. She didn't know what Logan liked so much about this little bitch. He obviously just wanted a good lay or something. 

Jean's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an idea that had popped into her head. She smiled to herself and thought, 'If no one else will do it, then it'll just have to be my job to get rid of her.'

Logan looked up from the bar and watched in awe as Phoenix entered the room. She radiated some kind of energy, and the blood hammered in his head as he watched her walk over to him. She shook her hips when she walked and her brilliant hair glowed in the light. And her eyes. He loved her eyes. They were such a brilliant fire red color. They glowed fiercely but had a soft look to them all the same.

"What'll it be darlin'?" he asked her, reaching under the bar to grab two glasses. 

"Surprise me," She answered with a light drawl as she grabbed the pack of cards off of the counter and headed over to the card table.

Logan watched her enjoying the rear view, as he poured them some drinks. He walked over to the table and dumped some chips on the table. He sat down and he and Phoenix got down to their game.

A few hours later, Logan was considerably in debt and was losing the current hand. He couldn't believe that she had beaten him at this too. He thought that maybe this was why he liked her so much. She was so different from the girls that he had met before. She wasn't scared to beat him. She wasn't scared of him period. She had her own way to do things and if no one else liked it they could fuck it. It seemed like they had known each other for years, and there was some kind of mental connection between them.

"So Phoenix what's your real name?" Logan asked but for some reason he had an idea already what it was.

Phoenix looked up from her cards. He wanted to know her real name. She had never told anyone her real name. But he was different. She had only known him for a day, but it seemed like they had known each other for a lifetime. She had never believed in love at first sight, but she was beginning to become a believer.

"Lucia." They both said in unison.

She gasped, wondering how he could have known her name. She knew now. There was something about him, and she knew that he felt it too. He looked deeply into her eyes, and said in a husky tone, "What do you think of comin' up to my room for awhile?"

She thought about it for a second, and thought that she was definitely not a slut and that the first night she didn't usually get between the sheets, but there was something about him that made her melt.

He stood up and she followed him up to his room. She sat down on his bed and gazed up at him. It seemed like they could read each other's thoughts, and they stared into each other's eyes and fell lost into the other's gaze.

Lucia woke up and was a little disoriented for a moment. And then the previous events of the night flooded back into her head. She smiled to herself and felt his arm over her shoulder. She looked up at his clock and it read 4:32 am. She was hungry, so she thought that she'd get up and head to the kitchen and fix herself something to eat.

She silently got up from the bed, scantily clad in her panties and his plaid shirt, but she figured that she'd be the only one walking around at this time, so she didn't put anything more on. She tiptoed out of the room, trying not to disturb him. But she didn't know about his sensitive hearing, and the second that she had stirred, he had been awake. 

He followed her to kitchen, and when she opened the fridge, he slid his arms around her waist, and she leaned back into his embrace. She turned around to ask if he wanted anything, and he petted her stomach with his knuckles. He was still sleepy and disoriented and when Jean's voice entered his head, it startled him. His claws extended as a reflex.

She felt the cool steel slice through the smooth skin of her stomach. She looked up at him a small trickle of blood falling from her open mouth. He looked down at her, his eyes wide with astonishment and fear. Her warm blood oozed from where his claws had impaled her. 

He yelled out and felt tears welling in his eyes when he looked down into her face and saw the pain in her eyes. He yelled out into the house for help, as he pulled the adamantium from her stomach. He gently lied her down onto the cold linoleum, silently whispering in her ear.

"Shhhhh. Baby pleasehold on someone will be here soon. Oh my godI'm so sorry, it was my reflexNo hold still. Shhhh.

He was torn apart with anguish as he watched her writhe with pain and start to convulse as she was going into seizures from loss of blood.

"Dammit! Jesus Christ someone get here now! She's going to die if we don't help her! Please! Anybody!" he cried helplessly his voice echoing through the house.

He was helpless, and it was killing her. Her blood had soaked his tank top and pajama pants, and was flowing in a stream on the white floor. He had his hands pressed to her stomach trying to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't helping. He looked into her eyes, as they rolled to the back of her head. Her eyes slowly closed and she stopped moving. 

He stared down in disbelief at her still body lying before him.


End file.
